the_fly_lordfandomcom-20200214-history
Prequel of Lord of the Flies
'Bobby' Ralph woke up in a panic, sweat running down his face and his blankets on the floor. Ralph had just woken up to his worst nightmare. He thought to himself, why would I have this dream now? Just a day before we are to evacuate England. He buried his face into the cool feather pillow and started to see the weird shapes and stars when you push in your eyeballs. He turned over on his back and stared up at the ceiling for twenty minutes thinking to himself, does this mean something? Is the plane going to crash tomorrow? He eventually just got up because he was scaring himself with the thought of death. His clock told him it was three in the morning. He thought it was to early to start the shower and so he pulled his suitcase back out to check through all the things he has packed. He took everything out and packed it again, this took him thirty minutes. After he put everything back and even added a few things he sat down on his bed in his silk pajamas. Ralph started to think about death again and what that dream was supposed to mean. The idea popped into Ralphs head that maybe he was just freaking himself out. He was so worried about the plane crashing that his subconscious made him have his worst nightmare. It was three fifty five. Ralph stood up paced back and forth in his small dorm room that he shared with another student at Redwood Private school. He was wondering what would happen when they landed in Spain. Would he still be attending school? Would we be able to leave the hotel? Will I get to see my parents? All these questions were scaring him, Ralph laid back down in bed and pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes. He slowly dozed off and when he woke up again it was six o’clock. Ralph did his usual morning routine, Got out of bed, made the bed, took a shower, put fresh cloths on and brushed his teeth. The Dorm manager stood in the hall asking all boys to report outside of their rooms doors with their luggage. Ralph Looked around to the other boys standing in front of their doors and recognize some faces from class but did not know any of them personally. Each boy lead into single file and started down the stairs to the bus that would take them to the airport. The only thing Ralph could think of was the horrible dream he had last night. Ralph sat next to his room partner on the bus he asked the boy, “have you ever been in a plane?” the boy replied, “Yes, a lot! My daddy used to travel a lot and I got to tag along.” Ralph asked, “Are they scary?” “Sometimes when they shake and when the pilot tells you to put your seatbelt on.” Ralph had no other way of replying but with “oh” Ralph laid his head up against the cold bus window and ended up dozing off. When he woke up the bus had arrived to the airport and his roommate poked him to let him know it was time to get up. They walked off the bus in single file all the way to the correct gate. All the boys sat down on the floor waiting for the lovely flight lady to tell them it was time to board the plane. The only thing going through Ralphs head was, I’m going to die today. The nice flight lady approached Ralph’s dorm manager letting them know they could now get on the plane. As soon as Ralph put his bag in the overhead compartment he found his seat and buckled in. Lucky for him the person sitting next to him happened to be well known in the school for drugs. He quietly asked the boy, “Do you have any sleeping medication?” The boy grinned at Ralph and replied, “Scared of planes, huh?” He waved down the flight attendant and asked for some water, she returned five minutes later when a plastic bottle. “Here take two of these” the boy held out his hand with two little blue pills in his palm. Ralph grabbed the pills and popped them in his mouth and gulped down the small bottle of water. When he woke up the only thing he saw was fire and open sky.